User talk:Entropy/Archive 7
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From July 22 to August 5. !Entropy Needs Technical Assistance! Does anyone out there play GW successfully with very crappy or outdated hardware? If so, I need your expertise, since I am wondering if I can do the same thing! There's only one comp in my house that fits the minimum specs for running Guildwars. Right now I'm on a comp that meets all the min requirements except... *Video card. I have ATI Radeon 7500; min is 8500. *16-bit Sound Card. It's a laptop so I just have some super basic built-into-motherboard thing. I have the RAM, the free HDD, Internet, mouse, keyboard, processor, Windows XP, etc. It's just those two things that I do not quite meet. My question is, is it really that important? Can I actually play GW without meeting some of the minimum requirements or will the game simply refuse to run? And if it does run, will the inadequate hardware completely cripple me? I don't care if I have to play without sound since it's not really important in non-elite PvE places or Faction Farming...But it might be a problem if the graphics become so bad that I cannot see what I am doing. Also, I only have DSL but this is a laptop, so naturally it is underpowered...Will this be a problem in regards to lag? I know GW can run on dial-up, but there's a certain point of slowness where it is just not worth it anymore. (T/ ) 03:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Hmm... The sound card shouldn't really be a problem, some people play with it off anyway (though it is helpful to hear distinct skill noises, helps you know what's going on around you). Not too sure about the graphics card though. I wouldn't be surprised if it refused to run, but if it does, you will need to ensure graphics settings are on minimum and play for short lengths of time, and probably keep the card well-vented. I'm not completely positive on this, my brother is better with hardware, but if it will run you need to keep it cooled --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well I've given up for now (download/install doesn't seem to be happy atm for whatever reason...) but I will try again tomorrow and see what happens. I am glad to hear the sound card is irrelevant (I'm too prO in Prophecies to need it :p). Graphics though...darn. I guess it isn't too much of a long shot since it's not like I'm running 6500 or something totally out of the question. Like you I am no pro on hardware stuff so I dunno how big a difference it would make. Like I said, it's a laptop, so not much I can do with cooling other than perhaps elevate it somewhat...well. Anyways, thanks for replying, and I hope this will work. Not being able to play GW after hours is annoying... :( (T/ ) 05:20, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, after hours.... Yep, once again I forgot to go to sleep last night :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:53, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Video card shouldn't be a problem. Heck, I ran Guild Wars on a GeForce 2 MX/MX440 (I think it was 64MB) on minimum, and it ran fine. That computer, however, is long dead, since the power supply fan just died, and I couldn't be bothered replacing it (gave great incentive to buy a BETTAR computer). Yes, I know it's been about a fortnight since the issue, but I defected to the official-wiki to watch skill commentary. Oh, and HHoF needs updating! --Kale Ironfist 23:51, 30 July 2007 (CDT) * I'm the expert in crappy comp GW gaming. I have this: *Intel Celeron 1.3 Ghz. *'256 Mb RAM.' *'32 Mb VRAM.' *16-bit Sound Card. My Secret? HDD turned into RAM, using the Pagefile. http://members.shaw.ca/bsanders/WindowsGeneralWeb/RAMVirtualMemoryPageFileEtc.htm Ereanor 14:25, 1 August 2007 (CDT) PS: Kale Ironfist is right. If the game runs, then your Vcard's fine. If you're slow and laggy, it's a RAM issue. Lulz, that's great...I should have no problems then. And it's good to know I'm not the only one trying to run GW on a crappy comp! :p PS: HHoF? Too lazy, and I've found that Factions and Nightfall henchmen suck. Period. Nuff said, Heroes own >.> (T/ ) 19:28, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Amazing, it actually will run the client. And I can log in. The graphics are pretty crap (I don't care), there is no music at all, and I have like 3 gigabytes of -image updates to download...but, it works! I'm happy. (T/ ) 03:48, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Henchmen Tangent ...continued from above... :But Entropy! The stories are always awesome :P. And yeah, Factions henchies suck, mostly because you get subpar Warriors for half the game, no prot (seriously, a Rit does not do the job of prot) hench = instagib vs Elementalists and several healing Monks with 10 energy heals (wtf Blessed Light, Jamei's Gaze and HEALING BREEZE?!). NF henchies aren't as bad (hey, Abasi has Apply Poison and Pin Down!), and while they have condition removal, they don't have hex removal (what's that? Can't utter "Save Yourselves!" because of Soothing Images? Too bad!). :Still, they do a good job. They're better than PuGs at least. I almost wish that the Oddbodies had slightly better skill bars and promoted to Henchmen. Their personalities are so much more interesting. Also, Signet of Removal rocks in conjunction with Holy Veil. --Kale Ironfist 21:36, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, you do get prot henchies once you reach forest/jade sea, though you lose them in harvest temple (that's retarded when trying to cap Ride the Lag >:( ). Still, no prot for far too long, and I much prefer the durable bosses in Proph to the OMFGONESHOTKILL(WITHNOCHANCETOINTERRUPT) bosses in factions and NF, even though it makes the Mursaat Monk bosses practically invincible :/ --Gimmethegepgun 21:44, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :You gotta: 1) Like Alesia 2)Hate Jamei 3)Love Mhenlo 4) Love Kihm 5)HATE PROFESSOR GAI and his middle of nowhere spirits. Fook you Professor GAY...I mean, Gai. PvEreanor 22:43, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Alesia needs to install a brain, Mhenlo is too much of a womanizer, Jamei is fine except for the 10-energy cost spammage, and Kihm needs to be named properly as Prot henchman, I always thought she was Mhenlo's doppelganger. However, you are correct with Gay (er... Gai), he always dumps his spirits in the middle of nowhere, and often I am sitting around with almost no health left for about 10 seconds and yet he still doesn't chuck a heal my way. And then I die when he's busy casting AWS. >:( --Gimmethegepgun 07:45, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Alesia -> NO. Have you ever noticed that my Monk is my only male character, other than my mule? Well, she is the reason! It was bad enough before, when she would just run out of energy and die...but now that she has GOD-AWFUL quotes and a bipolar personality I just cannot stand her. Skills are so very noob too. Heal Other? Healing Breeze? Wtf... >.> WoH is at least hard to use improperly. Mhenlo is much better in terms of personality, but his skillset is just as sux. He uses Healing Breeze and Heal Other in all three Campaigns (I think)...even if he's a bit smarter and a bit more durable than Alesia, he is still suxxor at effective Healing. At least I don't mind him being bald. Everyone loves "Baldy" :p :::Jamei sucks almost as bad as Alesia. Poor choice of skills, but at least she has a more high-powered Elite. Sister Tai is the same way - basically a slightly better, Factions equivalent of Alesia. Neither have Healing Touch, though, which sucks. On the plus side, neither of them are BALD and they have at least meh personalities. Also: You are absolutely right! No prot monks is bad bad bad. Taking two Healing monks would seem to be alright, but usually they waste heals on the same target ("over-healing") and the party dies anyways. Professor Gai uses life sacrifice skills to kill himself even faster and has one spirit...no prot there. Chiyo is much better, however, to "unlock" her improved skillset with Union, Shelter, Spirit Light Weapon etc. you must also bring Gai. Sad. >.> :::Khim on the other hand...well, Khim rules, once you leave Istan. ZB? Yes! Aegis? Yes! Dismiss Condition? Yes! Prot Spirit? Yes! Reversal of Fortune? Yes! All are excellent skills. She has some Energy management problems because of 10-and 15-energy spells, but since all of those are worthwhile uses of that much Energy I do not mind. And, unlike Alesia, she has a consistently "badass" personality. And she's not bald. Khim is like Lina from Prophecies, on steroids. Although sometimes I do miss Shield of Regeneration, condition removal + ZB more than makes up for it. Khim is good enough as an AI monk to replace Tahlkora, and that is saying a lot. Just give her Energy management... :::Redemptor Karl and Seaguard Gita are decent, though like you say they are available far too late to make up for Jamei/Sister Tai...Personally, I have no idea how anyone ever beat Factions with just Henchmen, before Heroes came out. :p :::Warrior henchmen: Stefan and Little Thom are pretty much mandatory in Prophecies without sacrificing Hero slots, and both tank fairly well. Stefan has subpar damage output, and both have "Charge!", but at least they will chain it for long-lasting partywide speed buff...and you could always take Barbs or something. Lukas Vasburg and Seaguard Eli are pretty damn good. Dragon Slash? Oh yes. And they even carry defensive skills like Protector's Defense, even if they aren't used well! Hamstring is sort of a waste, though, unless you have Nika along. However, Talon Silverwing is a pitiful excuse for a Warrior. He has "Charge!" and Healing Signet, but less than 9 Tactics...sigh. It is too bad really, because Tiger Stance + Standing Slash is pretty nice. It is too bad that you cannot get Eli or Lukas until halfway through the game (no D-slash on Shing Jea, sorry). :::Ranger henchmen: Abasi? Well, it's nice that he has a long-range bow, Ivory Bow to be exact, although like Reyna he does tend to miss a lot. And, Hornbow with Apply is dumb. He also uses Dual Shot with Apply Poison, which is wasteful. Pindown is a similar waste of Energy, "wannabe Cripshot". And, he doesn't know to spread the poison around. So overall, runs out of Energy fast and poor skill choices/combos. Oh well, at least he is slightly durable. I still think Reyna does a better job overall, though, even if Practiced Stance is a crappy Elite for her...And, it is too bad that Aidan follows suit with a similar build. And also uses an Ivory Bow. And in Nightfall he has no Elite. >.> These three Ranger hench are all just mediocre overall...they can survive a bit, but don't deal any serious damage. If you really want a nice Ranger: welcome to Zho with Dshot, Daeman with BHA, and Aurora as a Beastmaster (or formerly, Barrager). Much, much better. I miss them in Prophecies/Nightfall. :::Elementalists: Orion is good for pure damage and always will be, Cynn is just a more high-powered version. They both kick ass in the Shiverpeaks and Maguuma Jungle. Cynn is available in all Campaigns...still the strongest Ele for damage in Factions. Yeah, I know Mind Burn is meh, but hell - at least it can't miss. Kai Ying kicks serious ass, with Ward Against Melee and Dragon's Stomp...I miss him frequently in other Campaigns. Headmaster Vhang is a complete piece of crap, LAME excuse for an Aeromancer. Even Kisai does a better job, seriously. Argo has troublesome, PBAoE AI which can be a problem sometimes, but he is very powerful and even carries Meteor so he's alright. Herta is like Kai Ying, but she seems to be dumber AI for Ward Against Melee, does not carry Earthquake, and often wastes Sandstorm on trivial caster targets etc...she gets a lot of love for Sandstorm, but I always find her to be stupid in using it. :::Hmm maybe I am not so lazy after all, I will get around to updating HHoF soonish :D (T/ ) 09:47, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I got through factions with hench... and i think i ow it to redemptor karl and danika... They are so nice to bring along... but as you said.. they are availible far too late to make up for jamei and sister tai... i always bring (in echovald, factions) Goren, Zhed, tahlkora, cynn, Eve, redemptor karl and danika... Falafel 10:11, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh yeah, an addendum to Alesia: always uses rez in middle of battle and phails to keep the rest of the party breathing --Gimmethegepgun 10:17, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Really, Kurzick hench monks FTW. But if you wanna go trough the Kaineng part of Factions with henchs...Forget it!!! Only one (crappy) healer and Professor Gay...Gai, plus awful Tengu "tank", equals lots of DP. Anyway, back to Alesia, she's really not that bad, the problem es her carrying Healing Touch (A.K.A. Alesia's Fondling, check it out!) and using it on your tanks, getting too close to the frontline and getting her tiny ass pwnd. PvEreanor 19:01, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Umm dude, Alesia uses Healing Breeze AND Heal Other AND Orison of Healing. Three of the worst Monk skills in existance. Healing Touch and WoH are her best spells, plus perhaps Restore Life. I dunno where people get this mistaken concept about "Alesia uses Healing Touch on the tanks" because I know for a fact they fixed that AI error a long time ago...and I use hench always...and ever since ANet said it was fixed, it was never a problem for me ever again. Obsolete info ftl. On the other hand I lol'd hard at that skill, nice job :p :::::Oh yeah, and I have issues with Danika zu Heltzer. Serious issues. Alesia may be bald, but Danika...has...a plastic surgery gone horribly wrong. She is disfigured. Look at her eyes! It's a skin graft, and it doesn't match! Oh the horror >.> And even so, the rest of her face scares the crap out of me. Did I also mention she has this totally annoying, whiny female voice during cutscenes that pisses me off? For someone of her age and supposed morals, she sounds like a prissy little princess girl who lives in an ivory tower her whole life. I just hate that. I mean, if Cynn sounded like that maybe I'd put up with it (too bad we will never know...). But arrgh, she just grates on me in every way possible! Except for one saving grace, which is her skills and AI. If not for that improvement over Jamei/Tai, I would nominate Danika to be assassinated in EotN. Seriously. It is almost impossible for me to dislike a hench more than Alesia, but Danika comes soo close >.> (T/ ) 00:50, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep, Danika has deep make-up issues. Probably because she really is Alesia with lots of make-up, a fullbody fat-ass dark dress, and a wig. Anyway, I also made this skill, wich you can capture only during the GW:EN quest: "Settling the Score With Those Long Hated Henchmen From Previous Campaigns". May be that will satisfy your desire for revenge. PvEreanor 01:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::LOL, you're pretty good with these fake skills Mr. Ereanor, keeping me laughing :p That is also a great icon! It looks just like the typical Rit Ashes icons, but you can clearly see it's the Prof. How'd you manage that? (T/ ) 01:15, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks, I'm just good with some Image Editing and Graphic Design programs. PvEreanor 01:34, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Sign This has nothing to do with anything but can someone plz tell me how to put my name after an edit so far all i can do is make it say I own therefore I am :Firstly, new comments go on bottom. Secondly, you should put into a new heading. Third, type ~~~~ after the message to sign --Gimmethegepgun 15:51, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'll get back to you on that in a second, I know there are instructions somewhere on the Wiki for howto do custom sigs... (T/ ) 19:28, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::It should be at GW:SIGN --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 1 August 2007 (CDT) I just selected the "Raw signatures" option in My Preferences, and got Wikicode on it. Ereanor 20:40, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Just read the GW:SIGN thing. It's right what I said: GW:SIGN#Customizing_your_signature. Ereanor 20:49, 1 August 2007 (CDT) How do I put a picture there, and how small does it have to be? ThePaintballer Well, first you obviously upload the image. It must be 50 pixels wide by 19 pixels tall, or smaller, I think...Then, check the box for "Raw Signatures (no automatic link)". Then you put in something like this... (T/ ) You can leave out the links to your talkpage and contribs if you want, but if you do so you must make your sig image link to your userpage or talkpage. (T/ ) 02:07, 3 August 2007 (CDT) My Pic is 20x20, Works for me. [[User:Ereanor/"Shiro Screwed Himself Up!"|'Last one!!!']], good night. PvEreanor 02:43, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Then you are actually breaking GW:SIGN, since it really is 50x19, but I won't report you :p Personally I think players need a bit more understanding of Asian culture/traditions/mysticism/etc. before they can get any sort of better grasp on the Factions plotstuffs...silly ANet again. (T/ ) 02:56, 3 August 2007 (CDT) OMG!!! I'll fix it right away. And please, if you know about it, enlighten me. 'Cause I can't understand why Shiro made all that mess just to become mortal. May be he was an hedonist or something... PvEreanor 03:01, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :This work? Sweet thanks Entropy! You're the woman? ;) Just doesn't sound right. Ah well. Thanks! The Paintballer (T/ ) ::That's 26x26. You're worse than I am. But I'm a changed signature man now. Here's your sign in 19x19 (Image:ThePaintballer sig19.JPG). PvEreanor 03:13, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Here's a cropped version with better res (Image:ThePaintballer sig19crop.jpg). PvEreanor 03:16, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::Seems so small. Oh well, that one is now uploaded. The Paintballer (T/ ) Another Request Do you think maybe you could use your ub3r h4xing pro paint skills to make me a cool looking icon from this? I don't really know what exactly it should look like, just thought that it looked cool. And how would I get it to go here? Thanks in advance! The Paintballer (T/ ) :The Request and the "Theft-Y" is for me or for Entropy? (Poor Entropy, her talkpage turned into a chat room...)Let's assume it's for me, 'cause I can help anyway. First of all, good skill thinking, I liked it. It is a cool icon, but doesn't represent what the skill does. I'll do it anyway, but I'll try and make an original icon just for your skill. Only because it's in another cathegory in the d-a-s contest :P PvEreanor 15:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, it was for Entropy, but, any contributions are welcome! The Paintballer (T/ ) Hmm, without knowing what you want it to look like I am a bit at a loss of what to do. But, I'll see what happens when I start messing with it...Some images are easier than other to change, mostly based on how ANet already designed it. Battle Rage, for instance, is a real pain to try and change because it is mostly all the same shades and colors, and very bright... :Again, any suggestions for the icon would help, and then a cool looking, edited version would help. Again, I wanna be creative and keep it in the monk line, but I need some people with imagination (not me). The Paintballer (T/ ) ::Well okay. You can see below, though, I already made one out of Renew Life. If you like that, use it...if not I can always make something else. Lemme think about it. Plenty of other Monk skills too. Aura of Faith has a nice icon... (T/ ) 02:01, 4 August 2007 (CDT) You want to borrow userboxes? Sure, I do not mind, as long as you mention me in credits somewhere...Btw, I do not mind many posts, that is what a talkpage is for. And what happens to Skuld's talkpage is worse anyways... :p (T/ ) 00:23, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Yay. Would I just give credit in the userboxes, in the formatting with? Below at the bottom of the userbox section? Sorry, I'm a noob at stealing stuff. :) The Paintballer (T/ ) :: The text works nicely.--Gigathrash 01:19, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Oh yay thanks! and that goes where in the userbox? The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::Pretty much anywhere because it disappears upon wikifying.--Gigathrash 01:22, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Okay Mr. Paintballer, I made an image for you, . Still, I dunno exactly what you wanted, so...meh. If it's not satisfactory, tell me what's wrong and I will work on it some more. And, it automagically got added to your skill anyways, since I already uploaded it as the "Cleansing Hope" JPEG which you specified for the icon too. (T/ ) 01:55, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Yay, Entropy! Can I give ya a second favored vote? That is so sweet looking! That's what I had in mind. A more lively version of Renew life! Yay! Danke! The Paintballer (T/ ) ::Haha, I dunno if that's allowed in Rate-a-User rules. :p And you're very welcome. I also agree with your assessment. For a rez skill, Renew Life seemed kind of...dead-looking. Hehe. (T/ ) 02:02, 4 August 2007 (CDT)